Adieu mon ami
by Merikhemet
Summary: Ceux qui n’ont jamais connu une amitié brisée ont bien de la chance. Ce n’est pas le cas de Duo qui a perdu la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. S’en relèvera-t-il ?


_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. J'ai publié le chapitre 9 des GWiades (que FF ne veut désespérément pas afficher sur la page sommaire...), mais avant de penser à l'épilogue je tenais à écrire cette fic.**_

_**Bon, je vous préviens : ça commence mal, ça continue mal, mais vous n'en ressortirez pas avec le blues. Enfin, j'espère car mon objectif est plutôt le contraire ! Notez la touche d'espoir et de renouveau à la fin svp ^^**_

_**Pour qui : pour des personnes qui se reconnaitront très bien toutes seules. J'espère que ça vous fera réfléchir et vous apaisera. Je vous adore, alors haut les cœurs ! Et aussi pour une autre qui a maintenant toute mon indifférence.**_

_**Mis à part ça, j'espère que pour les lectrices ordinaires, ce sera un avertissement : ne faites pas la même erreur que Duo et Solo s'il-vous-plait.**_

* * *

**Adieu mon ami**

Je n'aurais jamais du rentrer chez moi. J'attendais cette lettre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce sourire m'a rapidement quitté.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise.

En ai-je encore un ?

Je suis une coquille vide.

Le vide m'appelle.

Et si je me jetais par la fenêtre ?

Au deuxième étage, j'ai des chances de me rater.

De toute façon ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Je vais me réveiller.

Il n'a pas pu m'écrire ça ?

Et pourtant, je tiens bien ce papier entre mes mains. Des feuilles de brouillons. Brouillons comme ma vie à cet instant. Il n'a écrit que sur le dos. Une autre façon de me dire qu'il tourne le dos à notre amitié ? Un autre symbole ?

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ...

.

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell et je suis étudiant. J'ai un meilleur ami depuis le lycée. Solo.

J'avais un meilleur ami.

Malgré le fait que nous n'avions pas les mêmes modes de pensées, nous étions devenus amis. J'étais un élève sérieux absorbé par les études et lui il se laissait porter par le courant. Marre du système. J'admirais sa liberté vers laquelle il me guidait. De mon côté j'essayais de lui apporter de la sagesse pour mieux organiser sa vie, pour avoir un futur. Pour le remercier de m'apporter tant de rêves.

Malgré le fait que nous ne poursuivions pas le même avenir nous sommes restés amis. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Je n'aurais pas tenu le coup sans lui. La prépa, la masse de travail, ma famille... c'était un fardeau trop lourd à porter. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mais dès qu'il venait me voir... Il était le rayon de soleil de ma vie. Il apaisait tous mes maux, ma fatigue. Il m'apprenait à agir pour moi aussi, à me faire plaisir et, à son contact, j'apprenais peu à peu à m'aimer, à m'affirmer.

Ma plus belle année fut celle où il a emménagé chez moi. C'était ma deuxième année de prépa. Après une énième dispute avec son père, il avait été mis à la porte de chez lui. Sa famille ne supportait plus qu'il ne fasse rien de sa vie : il n'avait pas eu son baccalauréat, n'avait engagé aucune étude. Bien sûr, il faisait partie d'une association qui s'occupait des jeunes. Ca lui prenait beaucoup de temps. J'en étais même jaloux. Mais il adorait s'occuper des enfants. En plus, il s'y était fait de nombreux amis et j'étais heureux de voir que lui, qui fuyait les contacts humains, se sociabilisait petit à petit. Je me sentais fier car j'avais l'impression d'avoir une bonne influence sur lui. J'avais l'impression de lui avoir apporté autant qu'il m'avait apporté. C'était important pour moi.

Mais j'étais peut-être trop possessif.

Quand j'aime, je ne compte pas. J'aime. Et Solo était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde.

Pas charnellement : je n'aurai jamais pu coucher avec lui, même si j'aimais me retrouver dans ses bras. Mais il était comme mon frère, mon meilleur ami... Je ne saurais l'expliquer autrement que par de l'amour.

Au fil du temps, pour une raison que j'ignore, ça lui a fait peur. Mon attachement était comme une prison. Alors il a fini par venir de moins en moins souvent, à me délaisser seul dans un appartement vide. Enfermé entre quatre murs blancs, aseptisés, sans vie.

Puis il est revenu. Je lui manquais, comme il me manquait. On a longtemps discuté et je lui ai promis que je ferais des efforts pour me lier à d'autres personnes. Pour qu'il ne se sente pas asphyxié. J'ai fini ma prépa, je suis rentré dans une école.

Et j'ai fait de nouvelles rencontres. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que ces personnes avaient quelque chose de différent, si c'était parce que j'avais pris un appartement plus grand, ou si c'était parce que Solo était trop occupé pour venir me voir. Il n'en est pas moins que je me suis très rapidement et fortement lié à ces personnes. Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Wufei...

Nous habitions la même résidence, mais c'est moi qui avais l'appartement le plus grand. On se retrouvait donc le plus souvent chez moi. On discutait de nos journées, on parlait des cours, on faisait nos projets en commun, on cuisinait ensemble... C'était comme une colocation, mais la liberté en plus car on n'avait chacun notre chez-soi et on acceptait tout à fait que l'un de nous puisse vouloir passer une soirée au calme.

Et puis ils étaient tous tellement différents ! Que ce soit par leurs origines sociales, par leurs caractères... ils étaient une réelle bouffée d'oxygène pour moi et je les adorais. Ils étaient tous merveilleux à mes yeux. Ils le seront toujours.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas aller à tout le monde. Solo venait me voir de temps à autre. Pas tout le temps, non. A l'écouter, il serait venu toutes les deux semaines. Sauf que, l'échéance arrivant, il me posait toujours un lapin. Sa voiture était en panne, il avait une réunion à préparer avec l'association, Maud avait besoin de lui...

Et moi, je n'avais pas besoin de lui ?

J'étais jaloux, oui. Marre d'être toujours pris pour le pigeon, celui qui était toujours décommandé, laissé de côté. Il s'était créé un autre univers auquel il me refusait l'accès alors que, de mon côté, je faisais tout pour l'intégrer à mon nouveau monde.

Mais ça ne lui allait pas. Il ne voulait pas de mes amis. Leur présence le gênait. Je leur avais expliqué la situation et ils avaient accepté de ne pas venir me voir quand Solo était chez moi. De mon côté je m'arrangeais pour avancer aux maximum mes devoirs pour que nous ayons le maximum de temps tous les deux. Je ne voyait pas quoi faire de plus.

Mais voilà, il est dur de ne pas voir des gens qui ont l'habitude de venir chez vous tous les jours, ou presque. Et je voulais que Solo les rencontre. Je voulais son approbation car, moi, je ne voulais pas compartimenter mon monde comme lui. Je n'avais pas peur de mélanger mes amis, bien au contraire. Et puis, je voulais qu'il découvre les gens qui me soutenaient en son absence, qui étaient devenus importants pour moi, même s'il restait le plus important.

Il était le « Plus », mais plus le « Seul ».

Ces gens étaient mes amis. Même si Solo voulait du calme je ne pouvais pas leur dire de quitter ma vie tout le temps qu'il était chez moi.

Ce n'était pas des poupées de substitution.

Il ne l'a apparemment pas compris.

Et plus je relis cette lettre, plus je me rends compte qu'il ne m'a jamais compris.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Comment peut-on aimer une personne à ce point et ne pas réaliser ce qu'elle pense réellement de vous ?

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ...

.

Ce jeudi a été l'élément de trop.

Il était arrivé le midi. J'étais sur internet à discuter avec une amie. Je ne sais plus de quoi on parlait. Je me rappelle juste que ça me rendait joyeux.

Je l'ai salué et je suis retourné à ma conversation. De temps à autre, je me retournais pour prendre de ses nouvelles, savoir ce qu'il voulait manger. Je n'avais pas cours l'après-midi, donc nous avions du temps.

Je le croyais.

Il n'a pas répondu avec enthousiasme. J'ai cru que c'était un jour sans. Puis des amis sont venus. On avait un projet à finir en commun et ils voulaient le terminer assez vite car je n'étais pas là ce weekend. Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais les arguments étaient de taille. Et puis, plus vite on aurait fini, plus vite j'aurais passé du temps avec Solo.

Bon, il faut dire aussi qu'il était en train de réviser pour son Bac. Lui qui m'aimait pas ça, il s'y était finalement mis. Je n'allais pas le décourager. Cette fois-ci, j'étais sûr qu'il l'aurait car il ne lui restait que quatre matières à valider. Il pouvait le faire. Alors je le laissais aux révisions et je travaillais.

Puis Wufei est passé. Il était venu utiliser ma connexion internet. Comme d'habitude.

J'ai réussi à finir le projet et, une fois que mes collègues furent partis, Quatre arriva. Comme ça. Juste pour être avec nous et ne pas rester seul dans son appartement trop vide depuis le départ de Trowa en stage, loin, trop loin d'ici. Il avait le blues depuis quelques jours. Il faut dire que ça faisait presque six mois qu'ils sortaient ensembles et quatre que Trowa s'était installé chez notre petit ange blond.

J'ai lancé un film. Je me suis dit que ça ferait du bien de décompresser. En tout cas, moi j'en avais besoin. Solo ne me parlait toujours que le strict minimum et j'en avais par-dessus la tête des cours. On nous avait assommés avec des rapports et des comptes-rendus toute la semaine, et à partir de mardi on enchainait avec deux semaines de partiels. Je voulais une pause. Solo ne l'a regardé que d'un œil. Il faut dire qu'il était trop absorbé par les coups de fils qu'il recevait toutes les cinq minutes de Maud. Heureusement que, quand il venait chez moi, « c'était pour passer du temps avec moi ». Je t'en foutrais. Depuis tout à l'heure je lui tendais la main et elle se prenait des vents royaux. Alors maintenant elle restait au chaud contre moi. Il me dira quand il aura envie de parler.

Mais nous n'en avons pas parlé. Même quand tout le monde eut regagné son chez lui, il a continué à réviser en silence dans la chambre. Quand je suis allé le voir, il dormait déjà. Dommage. Mais j'avais un oral pour le lendemain, donc peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Le lendemain, il ne me parla pas de ce qui le préoccupait. Je me suis dit que Maud n'allait peut-être pas bien. Mais je n'allais pas le forcer à m'en parler. Je suis quand même resté à sa disposition jusqu'à mon départ, lisant à côté de lui pendant qu'il révisait. Je l'avais prévenu que je devais aller voir mes parents ce weekend, puisque j'allais travailler sur le marché. Je ne rentrerai donc que le dimanche midi. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave car il ne repartirait que le lundi.

Menteur.

Le vendredi soir j'ai reçu un sms me disant qu'il était parti à l'enterrement de sa tante.

Le pauvre. J'aurai aimé être là pour le soutenir, comme il m'avait soutenu pour le décès de ma grand-mère Hélène.

Quand je suis rentré le dimanche, les bras chargé de bananes que le patron trouvait trop abimées pour les vendre, j'ai tout de suite cherché sa lettre. Il en laissait toujours une. J'étais fatigué de ma journée, de ma nuit trop courte, et j'espérai que tout allait s'envoler quand j'aurai lu ses quelques mots.

Comme d'habitude.

Mais la lettre était beaucoup plus longue que d'habitude. Et elle n'allégea pas mon fardeau.

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ...

.

Comment peux-tu m'écrire ça ?

Mettre fin à notre amitié comme ça ?

Comment peut-on dire à quelqu'un qu'on ne veut jamais le revoir et qu'on ne le laissera même pas se justifier ?

_**Tu ne répondras à aucun de mes appels, à aucun de mes messages ou mails. Le seul moyen de te récupérer serait de venir te voir chez toi.**_

Mais c'est une blague ? Je ne te reconnais pas. De toute façon, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas venir chez toi : je ne sais pas où c'est, je ne suis jamais venu, et j'ai deux partiels mardi que je n'ai même pas commencé à réviser.

Quand veux-tu que je vienne ? Comment ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ces histoires ?

Je t'ai perdu. Je le sens bien. A tes mots, à ta façon de l'écrire. Mais quand ?

Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Plus je te lis et plus je me dis que ça fait bien longtemps...

Plus je te lis et plus je me dis que tu n'as jamais rien compris...

_**Tu dis que je t'ai déçu jeudi. Que je t'ai laissé comme une merde, et que tu veux me donner moins de pouvoir sur toi.**_

Je ne comprends pas.

_**Tu dis que tu as respecté les engagements que tu avais pris après notre unique crise, il y a un mois de ça : tu ne me poses plus de lapin, tu viens plus régulièrement, tu ne viens que pour moi. Mais que notre lien est moins puissant.**_

Commence déjà par te décoller de ton téléphone et à venir plus souvent. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas venu plus souvent. Enfin si, pardon : tu es venu plus souvent en coup de vent, avant de partir pour des réunions de l'association. Désolé, je n'avais pas perçu la nuance. Alors oui, effectivement, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de resserrer notre lien qui s'était tant relâché lors de notre dispute.

_**Je t'ai dit que tu étais unique pour moi et j'appelle les autres « mon chéri » et je leur dis que je les aime comme je te le dis à toi.**_

Oui et alors ? Il y a plusieurs degrés dans l'amour. Je les aime car eux ils ne m'ont jamais posé de lapin comme toi. Ils ont été là tout au long de l'année quand j'avais des coups de blues et que toi tu étais injoignable. Et j'en ai eu, des périodes noires. Mais ils m'ont toujours ramené à la lumière. Alors oui, je les aime, je n'ai pas honte de le dire. Tu restes le plus important pour moi car tu as changé toute ma vie par ton regard, mais eux aussi sont devenus importants.

Tu es le « Plus », mais plus le « Seul », Solo.

_**Tu trouves que tu me donnes trop et que tu ne reçois pas assez en retour.**_

Tu te fous de moi ? Arrête de te sentir comme une victime. Quand tu viens j'organise tout pour toi, pour qu'on passe le plus de temps ensemble, pour que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Encore faut-il que tu y mettes du tien. Eh oui, il peut y avoir des imprévus, des amis peuvent venir me voir. Ils en ont le droit. Avant de me donner des leçons, passent déjà plus de temps avec moi quand tu es chez moi : tu restes parfois plus de 2h au téléphone avec d'autres la journée. Coups de fil que tu reçois bien sûr toujours quand on est en train de discuter ou de manger... Et tu ne me dis plus rien. Avant on partait dans de grandes conversations. Maintenant elles deviennent rapidement stériles. Comme si tu n'avais plus rien à me dire.

As-tu encore quelque chose à me dire après tout le temps que tu as mis à me détester, sans m'en parler ? Ne crois-tu pas que ça aurait fait un sujet de discussion valable ?

_**Ca y est, tu me reproches de ne pas avoir été là pour toi jeudi. De ne pas t'avoir apporté le réconfort dont tu avais besoin.**_

En effet, il y avait du monde et je trouvais que le moment était assez mal choisi pour essayer de te parler. C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu qu'ils partent. Et ils sont partis tard. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de les chasser, même pour toi. Ca ne se fait pas. Ce sont mes amis. Que je sache, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire partir Maud pour te parler. Non, j'ai attendu malgré mes blessures et mes besoins. As-tu attendu toi ? Non, tu t'es couché sans faire venir la conversation. Nous sommes deux en tort. J'estime que je n'avais pas à venir chercher quelqu'un qui était renfermé sur lui-même depuis sa venue. D'habitude, tu veux qu'on te laisse tranquille pour réfléchir et tu ne viens qu'après. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que c'était différent cette fois ci ? Et ma fierté n'est pas en cause. Tu sais que je l'ai déjà jeté plusieurs fois aux orties pour toi.

Ouvre les yeux sur mes efforts.

_**Je vais manquer à ta vie.**_

Mais comment peux-tu être aussi radical ? Solo, si tu savais le nombre de fois où tu m'as fait souffrir. N'en as-tu eu jamais conscience ? Et pourtant, je ne concevais pas ma vie sans toi, alors je t'attendais, je digérais ma douleur, je faisais corps avec et j'attendais qu'on en discute. Ou à défaut, de te voir. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?

_**Je suis entouré d'amis et je n'ai plus besoin de notre amitié exclusive. Tu n'es plus aussi précieux.**_

Oui, je t'ai mis depuis le début sur un piédestal. C'est peut-être de ma faute si tu as cru que personne d'autre ne pourrait être important dans ma vie. Mais arrête cette jalousie. Apprends à la détruire. Je ne suis plus jaloux de Maud, ne le sois pas d'eux. Ils n'ont pas pris autant d'importance que toi alors que Maud est à égalité avec moi, comme tu me l'as si bien dit. Qui a un rival, qui Solo ? Qui devrait être mal dans sa peau ? Et pourtant je te fais assez confiance pour savoir que tu peux distribuer ton amour avec la même force à tout le monde. Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance toi aussi ?

Tu crois donc que je tiens aussi peu à toi que ça ?

N'est-ce pas toi qui voulais que je me fasse de nouveaux amis ?

Je ne te comprends plus. Accorde tes violons. Grandis un peu. Apprends à savoir ce que tu veux. Je ne peux pas savoir que quand tu dis noir, tu penses blanc.

_**Tu ne veux plus me voir. Tu ne veux plus me parler. Le pilier que j'étais pour toi s'est brisé depuis longtemps, et il faut que je prenne conscience que c'est la même chose de mon côté.**_

En effet, mon cœur se brise en lisant cette lettre. Je ne t'aurai jamais cru capable de ça. Toi, qui était le plus proche de mon cœur, comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

_**Et tu m'avoues que ta tante est morte et que tu voulais mon soutien.**_

Si j'avais su... Mais comment aurais-je pu ? Entre deux coups de fils de Maud ? Entre mon rapport et mon exposé oral ? Il n'y avait aucune chance.

_**Donc, tu es parti. Tu m'enverras toutes mes affaires. Tu m'as déjà laissé le double de mes clefs dans ma boite aux lettres.**_

...

Je suis dégouté.

Quelque chose ne passe pas.

Tiens, tu as oublié ton colibri. Un cadeau de Maud... Tu l'avais accroché au lustre de l'entrée. Ca énervait pas mal Wufei qui n'arrêtait pas de se cogner dedans à chaque fois qu'il venait. On n'a pas idée d'être aussi grand pour un asiatique. Je lui avais dit que l'oiseau de bougerait pas de là et que, s'il l'abimait, je l'enverrai rejoindre ces ancêtres avant qu'il ne puisse dire « Aïe ». Bizarrement, depuis, il longe mes murs. Il va être content : il pourra remarcher normalement. Enfin, quand je me déciderai à la sortir.

Quand je me déciderai à bouger.

Je ne peux plus bouger. C'est irréel. Je suis tellement fatigué tout d'un coup. Peut-être le marché. Ou ma mauvaise nuit.

Un nœud me compresse la gorge. Je le sens monter en moi. Il fait chaud. Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre.

Je devrai peut-être sauter. Si j'ai mal, c'est que je ne cauchemarde pas.

On sonne.

Je me dirige vers la porte en me collant des baffes pour réagir.

C'est Quatre. Il est venu pour faire la confiture de banane, bien qu'il ait fait le marché avec moi et qu'il soit tout autant crevé.

Il voit que quelque chose ne va pas. Je lui explique brièvement la situation.

Solo est parti et ne reviendra pas.

Il pense à une mauvaise blague. C'est tout bonnement impossible pour lui. Peut-être qu'il a eu une crise, mais il va revenir. Il ne peut pas partir comme ça.

Je lui dis que non. Il a été déçu car il pensait qu'il était unique pour moi, et je n'ai pas su lui montrer que vous étiez important, mais qu'il l'était plus, lui. Je lui montre la lettre pour prouver mes dires, car il ne me croit toujours pas. Etrangement, lui avait perçu ce que représentait Solo à mes yeux. Dommage que le message n'est pas atteint le bon destinataire.

Il lit les premières lignes, puis s'arrête. Il a perçu la gravité de la chose.

Je prépare les casseroles et le sucre. Personne ne peut me voir à ma cuisine. J'essaie de me reprendre. J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer. Mais ça ne vient pas. La boule ne part pas, mais le soulagement apporté par les pleurs n'arrive pas. Peut-être n'en ai-je pas le droit.

Je me reprends vite. On sonne encore.

Hilde. Elle est venue pour nous aider, comme nous lui avons demandé en remontant du garage. Il faut de la main d'œuvre pour transformer 18kg de bananes. Elle aussi voit de suite que quelque chose ne va pas.

Je me répète et lui montre la lettre. Elle me demande l'autorisation de la lire. Elle pense que j'ai mal compris. Elle s'était un peu liée avec Solo et elle est encore plus incrédule que Quatre. Du coup, ils la lisent tous les deux.

Et ils se sentent coupables.

Mais pourquoi ?

Non, je ne veux pas.

Ce qui m'arrive est malheureux, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent responsables d'être mes amis, d'être devenus importants pour moi.

C'est moi qui n'ai pas su le faire comprendre à Solo.

Cependant l'injustice est trop grande pour notre Hilde. Wufei a du déteindre sur elle. Elle prend son téléphone pour appeler Solo, mais je lui retire rapidement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle l'appelle. Il doit encore être à l'enterrement, ça ne se fait pas.

Et puis, je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire. Comment je dois réagir. Je suis si fatigué...

Et ils sont si mal.

Je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça, ça me fait trop mal au cœur.

Il n'est pas brisé alors ?

Non, il est profondément fissuré. Mais il bat encore. Je reprends mon masque de Joker, celui qui me va si bien, et je ramène la conversation à la confiture. Je lance des plaisanteries, on râle sur la quantité de fruits... Tout est bon pour ne pas leur montrer mes sentiments.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils culpabilisent, ce n'est pas de leur faute !

De plus, ils sont déjà assez mal comme ça avec le départ de leurs chéris. Depuis le début je les soutiens du mieux que je peux. Je ne peux pas faiblir.

Je dois être fort pour eux et pour moi.

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ...

.

La confiture est finie. Ca fait finalement plus compote. Maintenant qu'ils sont rentrés chez eux, je ne me sens pas bien. Je vais sur mon ordi. Je ne veux pas être seul.

Trowa est connecté. Il m'écoute, me réconforte. Il a beau être en stage, il a beau ne pas être la personne la plus proche de moi, il me soutient et j'apprécie vraiment. Dommage, il est déjà avec Quatre. Je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Ca va mieux. Merci.

Ce soir là je me couche tôt. Je n'en peux plus. Je m'endors rapidement, ce qui est une première pour moi. Mais mon sommeil est lourd et sans rêve.

Dès le lendemain je dois réviser. Mais je n'y arrive pas, alors je réfléchis devant une tasse de chocolat chaud. Un peu de douceur pour apaiser mon cœur.

Je n'arrive pas à admettre la situation. Pire que tout, je n'arrive pas à digérer l'attitude de Solo. C'est un coup bas et j'aurai pensé qu'il m'aimait suffisamment pour ne pas me faire aussi mal.

Je me rends compte qu'il ne me connaissait pas. Il a la sensation d'être trahi dans son amour ? Et moi donc. La personne qui m'avait le plus approché est celle qui me connaissait le moins et m'a abandonné comme un chien au bord de la route.

J'ai pris ma décision. Je n'irai pas le voir. Je vais me plonger tout entier dans mes révisions. Je continuerai à vivre comme pendant ses absences.

Je peux le faire. Je peux survivre. Mais est-ce que je le veux encore ?

Après mes examens, j'y réfléchirais de nouveau.

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ...

.

Mes examens se sont bien passés.

J'ai eu beau ressentir un vide, mes amis l'ont peu à peu comblé. Il y a toujours un trou dans mon âme, mais il est moins béant que ce dimanche là. Je leur ai accordé à tous la place que je leur refusais jusqu'alors car occupée par Solo.

Surtout à Quatre. Peut-on dire que c'est mon meilleur ami ? Je le sens comme ça. Mais il n'atteint pas le niveau de Solo. Il ne l'atteindra jamais. Solo est celui qui m'a appris à vivre, à sortir de mes livres et à voir le monde.

A être libre.

Quatre ne peut pas m'apprendre ce que je sais déjà. Mais il est vraiment le plus proche de moi.

Aussi proche que je l'autorise aux gens.

Dorénavant, plus rien ne m'approchera autant. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

Dorénavant, plus aucun de mes amis ne se sentira délaissé. Je ne veux plus qu'ils souffrent.

Tout le monde sera sur un pied d'égalité. Bien que je sois obligé de me rapprocher plus de certains que d'autres. Par exemple, je me suis beaucoup rapproché de Quatre et de Hilde depuis. Je suis même parti en vacances avec eux, à tour de rôle. Ca m'a fait du bien.

Nous n'avons pas reparlé de cette histoire. Je leur en suis reconnaissant.

Je leur ai néanmoins dit que Solo avait eu son Bac. Ca me semblait évident : ils l'avaient encouragé tout au long de l'année, ils avaient croisé les doigts pour lui.

Et ils me demandaient si j'avais de ces nouvelles, si je lui avais parlé.

Non, il s'en était tenu à sa lettre. Je lui ai envoyé un mail de condoléances pour sa tante et un de félicitations pour son diplôme. Il ne m'a pas répondu.

Il ne me répondra jamais.

Ca peut paraitre curieux, mais j'ai fait mon deuil.

Les moments de calme pendant les vacances sont propices à la réflexion. Ils m'ont apaisé. J'ai tout laissé derrière moi, bien que repenser à lui me fasse un pincement au cœur. Parfois je vois des choses et je songe à lui. Je me dis qu'il aurait aimé gouter à cette glace ou essayer cette chemise. Mais tout se dissipe peu à peu avec le temps. Mon cœur cicatrise. Le garrot n'est plus nécessaire.

Il reste quand même une marque à vif.

Maintenant je n'attends qu'une seule chose de lui : qu'il vienne récupérer ses affaires et me rende les miennes.

Alors, la page sera définitivement tournée.

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ...

.

Il n'est même pas venu. Il a envoyé un de ses amis. Un de ses autres qu'il n'a jamais voulu mélanger à mon monde. Je voulais qu'il fasse partie intégrante de mon univers. Il m'a toujours laissé de côté. Ailleurs. Jusqu'à la fin.

Tant pis. J'ai récupéré mes affaires et je ne voie plus les siennes.

J'ai toujours mes amis. Ils viennent toujours chez moi. Ils m'invitent dès qu'il y a un évènement, comme l'achat d'un mixeur. J'ai été l'un des premiers à boire un smoothie de Quatre et j'en suis fier. Touché. Car ils pensent à moi.

Ils n'ont jamais eu pitié de moi à cause de cette histoire. Ils sont restés les mêmes. C'est juste que les occasions de profiter de leur présence ont été plus nombreuses, et j'en suis ravi.

Je me sens libéré d'un poids. Je n'ai plus à tenter désespérément de concilier mes amis. J'ai un groupe compréhensif autour de moi. Est-ce ça l'amitié ?

Qu'est-ce que je ressentais donc pour Solo ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne le saurai sûrement jamais. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que ce n'était pas de l'amour.

En effet, depuis peu, j'ai rencontré Heero. C'est un cousin éloigné de Trowa.

Le déclic a été immédiat.

Nous nous sommes lentement apprivoisés. Il ne m'a pas demandé pas de choisir entre lui ou mes amis. Ca semble ridicule pour lui. Il m'a accepté comme j'étais. Il les a acceptés comme ils étaient. Il a admis leur importance. Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai sauté le pas.

Je ne voulais plus souffrir. Mais mon cœur avait besoin de guérir, alors je le lui ai cédé.

Petit à petit il l'enveloppe de tendresse et le soigne. Définitivement. Il me montre qu'on peut donner de l'amour à plusieurs personnes, sans que sa puissance ne diminue.

Je n'avais peut-être pas tort. Il suffit juste de trouver des personnes qui acceptent ma vision de l'amour.

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ...

.

Des moments passés avec Solo, il ne me reste que de vagues souvenirs agréables. J'ai pardonné le reste.

Enfin presque.

Il ne me reste qu'à détruire cette infâme lettre pour tirer un trait sur notre séparation. J'ai demandé à Heero de m'accompagner jusqu'à mon ancien lycée. Le lieu où nous nous étions rencontrés.

Il sait tout de Solo et il ne me juge pas, même s'il aurait bien voulu lui coller une droite.

J'allume le briquet de mon homme pour brûler les feuilles. Tout s'envole rapidement.

Plus rien ne me pèse. Je peux repartir léger vers le lendemain.

Plus rien ne me fait peur. Je suis entouré.

Merci pour tout Solo. Sois heureux de ton côté, puisque tu ne pouvais pas l'être avec moi.

Adieu Solo. Adieu mon ami.


End file.
